Time after Time
by Inuismyhomeboi
Summary: [oneshot] A short one shot owing dues to major InuKag fluff. youve been warned, enjoy! please review!


Heey there! Ok! This is a one-shot I wrote as I was reveling in my new room a few nights back. So

yea, I'm officially moved into my new house and I promise I will get chapters and whatnot up as

soon as I get some reference as to where it was exactly that I left off! Also, I am contemplating the

penning of a Cardcaptor Sakura story. So, yea, anywho. Like I said, this is a one-shot. But be

warned….**THIS STORY'S BASIS IS FLUFF! THERE IS MAJOR FLUFFY-NESS AND **

**WHATNOT, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE FLUFF….THEN STOP HERE AND READ **

**ANOTHER STORY. HOWEVER, IF YOU DOOOO LIKE THE FLUFF, THEN PLEASE, **

**PROCEDE.** So here goes! Hope you enjoy! Please read and review, cause if you don't review,

how the heck am I supposed to know that you liked it?

Time after Time.

Kirralle Hazayaki

Sengoku Jidai, the Feudal Era. Times were tough then, Demons strong and weak terrorized towns

and villages. Countless people were murdered and not a tear was shed. However, life carried on,

and so did we. We went to the ends of the earth and back in search of the Sacred Jewel Shard.

Defeated Naraku after countless attempts, we gained and lost precious things and friends. Then, as

quickly as it had started, it stopped.

"_Two years have gone by and there isn't a day that goes by that I don't think about you. Your _

_entrancing amber eyes, your silver, gorgeous hair and flawless, beautiful face. The well, my _

_means of transportation there and back, has long since closed. Leaving me trapped from my _

_home, my real home. _

_ Mama and I have long since grown apart, sparing a passing glance now and again when _

_crossing paths. Grandpa died last year of old age and Souta got caught up in the wrong _

_crowd. He now spends his days at a boarding school for N'ere do wells. Buyo is still here, _

_though his time grows short I'm sure. For twenty years is very old for a common house cat. _

_My high school friends and I have long since drifted apart and I hear Hojo has found himself _

_a wife!_

_ I'm not sure why I write these…performing this strange ritual of dropping my letters down _

_the well in hopes that you get them. It's one of the only strings I feel still holds me to you I _

_guess. Maybe its all in vain and maybe all of my letters still sit at the bottom of the well, un-_

_opened and un-read. But still I pray for that shred of hope that your reading them. Smiling at _

_the crinkled splotches and blurred marks from the countless tears I've shed for you. _

_ I'm writing this because its my last letter. If you haven't come by now, you probably _

_haven't been getting my letters. But heres hoping that this one counts…for something. _

_ Please, I hope you remember that I do and always will love you. Weather you act upon this _

_notion or not is up to you.. I'll say it once more because I love to hear myself say it. I love _

_you. Inuyasha, forever. And I miss you. So much it hurts., Please, Please if your getting this _

_letter, please find me and come for me because I hate not being with you. Once more, I love _

_you._

_-Kagome"_

I pressed my lips to the paper and rolled it into a small tube, tying my last sacred arrow to it,

thinking that if its from the Feudal Era, it would get there, somehow. I slid my shoes on and

shrugged a coat over my shoulders. Pocketing the small rolled up letter, I headed down the stairs

from my room. I briskly walked out of the house where I slunk around back and into the shrine.

Shrouding myself in darkness once the door closed. Walking over to the ever familiar well, I sat on

the lip and pulled out my letter. Pressing my lips to it once more, I sighed and silently prayed that

this time would work as I let the paper and my sacred arrow slip through my fingers. Nothing. I

sighed once more and stood up, brushing the dirt off my pants. As I turned for the door, something

happened that normally shouldn't happen when dropping objects down wells. It began to glow, that

same beautiful and comforting white-blue light that had grown on me. My breath caught in my throat

as I hurled myself over the edge of the well. The light surrounding me once more.

* * *

The fact that two years had done absolutely nothing to the place was less startling than the fact that,

without thinking, I began to make my way towards Kaedes hut. The moon had risen and the

familiarity of Inuyasha's forest was overwhelmingly comforting.

I could hear his footsteps behind mine and my nose immediately recognized his scent. Slowing my

pace to a halt, I stood with my back towards him, hot tears filling my eyes to the brim.

It seemed as if the whole world had stopped for us. The dead leaves of seasons past crunched

beneath his feet as he stepped closer to me.

"Oh God. I missed you so much" he whispered as he swept me into his arms and encased me in a

warm embrace. I buried my face into his shoulder and cried for what seemed like forever.

He quickly sprung into the nearest tree and we sunk down into its branches. Cupping my face in his

hands, his eyes stared unfaltering into mine. A small smile dancing across his lips. I wiped my eyes

quickly and sat up as straight as I possibly could.

"See" I mumbled

"I told you I'd keep my promise, told you I'd find a way back." I said, my voice cracking slightly,

which only made the moment slightly humorous.

"yup." he agreed.

"and now I'll keep mine." He said as he kissed me and slid a small ring across my finger.

"Marry me." he whispered, breaking free momentarily. I pressed my forehead against his and

nodded, kissing him once more, not ever wanting to let go.

* * *

**Woo! Ok! T'was very short and fluffy. I told you so. But anywa****ys, I hope you liked it. **

**Cause I think its pretty cute. But that's just my opinion. So yea, please review cause I **

**wanna know what you think! Also, look for more stories comin' out by meeeee. **

**Oh and on a more personal note. This is my tenth fanfic. HUZZAH!**

**So, until next time!**

**Ja Ne!**


End file.
